


Вечеринка

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Может, стоило уйти из SAS в театр.





	Вечеринка

**Author's Note:**

> для fandom DC 2018  
> бета - Archie_Wynne
> 
> преканон, одна большая шутка-самосмейка про Уилсона, работу и бдсм-клубы

— Слэйд. Люди изобрели проклятые входные двери не просто так.

Ему было плевать, разумеется: стабильно приходил через окно, и то, что Билл давно дал дубликаты ключей, не помогало. Билл привык, что мог столкнуться со Слэйдом у себя дома, даже когда тот формально находился на другом континенте. Эффект неожиданности давно перестал работать, но изрядно раздражал: если бы Слэйд появлялся, как нормальный человек, его выдавала бы хотя бы скрипящая дверь — петли давно пора было смазать.

— Половина третьего. Твоя блядская входная дверь скрипит так, будто внутрь ломится французская армия полным составом. Балкон ты не закрываешь до октября, — Слэйд закрыл глаза рукой, прикрываясь от верхнего света, стоило щелкнуть выключателем.

В «заботу» Билл бы поверил, если бы имел дело с кем-то еще, но.

Какое это имело значение. Тем более в этот раз: появление Слэйда обещало внести хоть какое-то разнообразие в повторявшийся последние три недели день сурка.

Слэйд растянулся на диване, подложив руку под голову. Привычно растрепанные светлые волосы, дневная щетина, сонно сощуренные ярко-голубые глаза. Накинутая поверх футболки клетчатая рубашка смялась у воротника, полурасстегнутый рюкзак валялся на полу неподалеку от изголовья.

Такой же мальчишка, как и добрый десяток лет назад.

— Выглядишь паршиво. Не надоело отсиживаться в углу?

И такой же бестактный, бесцеремонный засранец.

Слэйд, впрочем, попал в точку: надоело, и Билла почти физически тошнило от бездействия. Врачи стояли на своем: «все еще не восстановился полностью». Но он был в порядке — почти в порядке, — черт подери, и чувствовал, что еще неделя-другая в том же духе, один на один с собой и без четко обозначенной цели, и у него поедет крыша. Шесть дней в плену во Вьетнаме, две недели — в больнице под бесконечным врачебным контролем, седьмой день — дома, с навязчивым желанием вернуться к работе или выйти в окно.

— Чего ты хочешь, Слэйд?

Очевидно: у него контракт где-то неподалеку, слишком скучный, чтобы работать одному.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что такое бдсм и тематические клубы, не правда ли... Майор.

Билл чуть не поперхнулся. Хорошо. Это не та постановка вопроса, которой он ожидал.

— В теории.

— Пойдет, — выражение лица у Слэйда оставалось непроницаемым.

«Можно подумать, если бы я сказал «нет», что-то изменилось бы», — подумал Билл, садясь на край кресла.

— Объясни, пожалуйста, словами через рот. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Энрико Фернандес. Испанский наркобарон. «Вечеринка» в закрытом клубе в Брайтоне, вход парами. У меня есть приглашение и словом… — Слэйд дотянулся до рюкзака, чтобы вытащить оттуда мятую папку и отдать ее Биллу, — Аделин в Китае. Не заставляй меня тащить с собой Ишервуда.

Билл фыркнул, отложив бумаги на журнальный стол. А потом зацепился взглядом за выбившийся из-под молнии конец — собачьего? — ошейника, и стало не смешно. Удавка на горле вспомнилась слишком живо, веревка на стертых запястьях — ничуть не хуже. Выдать требуемые реакции и убедить психотерапевта, что он в порядке, труда почти не составило, но, расслабившись, Билл получил удар под дых. Проклятье.

Страха не было, но отвратительное чувство беспомощности накатило неожиданно сильно.

Билл выругался про себя, когда понял, что бессознательно потянулся прикоснуться к горлу, потратил несколько секунд на борьбу с самим собой, прежде чем признать вслух:

— Боюсь, я не…

— Тебе не нужно, — Слэйд, кажется, этого и ожидавший, пожал плечами и подцепил ошейник за пряжку. — Купил в зоомагазине на углу.

— Серьезно?

— Сыграть послушного пса я могу и сам.

Слэйд пытался его встряхнуть. Он прекрасно справился бы один и без игры в андеркавер. Вместо этого пришел сюда.

— Черт с тобой, — вздохнул Билл, поддаваясь. — Когда?

Все еще не было хуже прошлогодней игры в продавца рыбы с героиновой зависимостью.

Может, стоило уйти из SAS в театр.

***

 

Слэйду решительно не шли ни зеленые линзы, ни выкрашенные в ярко-рыжий волосы, равно как и Биллу этот идиотский светлый парик. Назвать это полноценной работой под прикрытием язык не поворачивался, если бы Билл вел операцию — никогда не позволил бы себе ограничиться бритой рожей, краской для волос и поддельными документами.

«Не усложняй», — сказал Слэйд, и Билл дал ему отмашку, соглашаясь. Хочет вести — пусть ведет.

В клубе было душно и царил уютный полумрак.

Билл занял диван в правом углу помещения, подальше от сцены — единственной ярко освещенной части помещения. Слэйд вальяжно развалился на полу у его ног. Положил голову на колено, лениво щурился, наблюдая за происходящим. Ему ни капли дискомфорта не причинял ни идиотский ошейник, ни ситуация в целом, ни то, что его цель в зоне видимости пока отсутствовала.

— Ты как? — все же спросил Билл, запуская пальцы в короткие волосы, по-хозяйски прочесывая пряди.

Поднял взгляд и с трудом удержался, чтобы не поморщиться: девушка на сцене вскрикнула, когда ее «хозяин» проколол очередной иглой кожу у основания шеи.

— Порядок. Сэр.

В голосе Слэйда, слишком тихом, чтобы услышал кто-то на расстоянии метра, сквозили откровенно насмешливые интонации. Он одернул полурасстегнутую рубашку и потерся о ладонь Билла затылком.

«Не может все быть так гладко», — подумал Билл. И понял, что угадал, услышав имя, прописанное в поддельном ID.

«Какого…» — безмолвно спросил он, болезненно потянув Слэйда за волосы.

— Все участники заявляли экшн. Конкретно вы — порку, сэр. Плетка у сцены, среди прочего арсенала. Сэр, — шепотом пояснил Слэйд. Ему было смешно, и скрывать это он даже не пытался.

Билл слишком живо вспомнил Вьетнам, собственную спину, раскроенную старым солдатским ремнем, и подавил дрожь. Стоило полагать, что именно на этот эффект Слэйд и рассчитывал. Перспектива подставить свою шею, чтобы добиться этого ебаного эффекта, его тоже не напрягала.

«Ублюдок», — подумал Билл.

— Я удавлю тебя сразу, как мы отсюда выйдем, — таким же шепотом пообещал он, вставая и поманив Слэйда за собой.


End file.
